


Papyrus Goes To The Moon

by MaddieMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brief moment of existential dread, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Mild Angst, Monsters are on the surface, Moon, No Romance, Not Serious, One Shot, Papyrus just being silly, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans is having none of that though, Short One Shot, Silly, but just for a minute, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMuse/pseuds/MaddieMuse
Summary: Papyrus is going to the moon! He will run to the moon! And no one will stop him! Or try to stop him for that matter!Literally just something I wrote in like 15 minutes because I just wanted some platonic, silly fluffy stuff.





	Papyrus Goes To The Moon

“NYEH! WAKE UP LAZYBONES!” Papyrus says, stomping his foot. His brother has fallen asleep mid-shortcut again. As the great brother he is, he pulls Sans out by the legs. There! Now Sans should be able to hear him! “I SAID TO WAKE UP!” 

Sans yawns, puts up an “On Break” sign next to himself, and comically snores. 

Papyrus rolls his eyes, “FINE! THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GO TO THE MOON WITHOUT YOU!” 

“k.”

Papyrus scoffs at his brother’s incurable laziness, rolling his eyes. Oh well, he certainly isn’t going to be late to the moon!

~*~*~*~

“Hey nerd! You coming over for COOKING?” Undyne shouts through the phone. The sounds of anime play in the background along with a squealing lizard. 

“NYEH! I WOULD LOVE TO! BUT I CANNOT. TODAY I AM GOING TO THE MOON!”

“The moon? COUNT ME IN!” Undyne hangs up. A few seconds later she’s standing on his head, “LET’S GO TO THE MOON!”

 

“NYEHEHEH! LET’S!” He throws his arms in the air, bouncing up and down to Bonetrousle.

Undyne manages to stay on his shoulders without any issue. Suddenly a question comes to her mind, “Oh, how are you getting there anyways? You have a rocket hidden in here?”

“I’M GOING TO RUN!”

“Uh… Papyrus? I don’t think you can run to the moon.” 

“SURE I CAN! IF I TRY HARD ENOUGH, I CAN DO ANYTHING!” 

“That’s the spirit!” Undyne says, pumping her fist in the air. She’s still pretty sure you can’t jog to the moon, BUT SHE’S INTO IT! 

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Papyrus, can you help me practice dating? I’m gonna smooch Monster Kid in the face later,” Frisk says. 

“ALAS TINY FRISK, I CANNOT. I AM GOING TO THE MOON.”

Frisk, knowing Papyrus and Sans, decides not to question this. “M’kay. Take pictures, yeah?”

“CAN DO TINY HUMAN!”

~*~*~*~

One very long run later, Papyrus arrived on the moon. He can jump very high here, though everything is just rocks. Normally he would never be caught dead lying down, but… Well, the stars are even more beautiful up here. Plus it’s quiet, far more quiet than anywhere else. It’s a bit sobering too, seeing the Earth from here. Somewhere on that big ball is Mount Ebott, and somewhere in there is Snowdin. He can’t even see it from here. 

He used to think the Underground was small, but now he knows it is. 

They all are. It… gets to be a bit much, honestly. It was hard enough to get recognized Underground, but how can he compete with an entire planet? Sure there are a lot of people, but what if none of them want to be his friend?

“hey paps. want some grillby’s?” Sans says, coming to sit right next to him. He has a burger in hand. 

Papyrus scoffs, “THAT STUFF IS SO GREASY!”

“welp, that’s why we just brought you some milk. ‘sides, heard that the moon is made of cheese, so milk might go good with it.” Sans takes a lump of moon rock and tries to stuff it in his mouth, coughing and sputtering, “that was, uh, pretty _out of this world_ tibia honest.”

Papyrus cracks a smile, “SANS, HOW DARE YOU POLLUTE SPACE WITH YOUR PUNS!”

“you’re smiling.”

“I AM.” And he doesn’t hate it.


End file.
